Magical Mission
by canaryhowl
Summary: When an anonymous tip places Klarion the Witch Boy at Hogwarts, the Team is sent to investigate. But Klarion is in disguise, and finding him isn't as easy as they originally thought.
1. Chapter 1

Magical Mission

Mount Justice  
>DECEMBER 24, 16:07 EST<p>

The teleporter pinged, announcing the arrival of "Batman-02" and "Zatara-11". The teen superheroes immediately straightened up in their seats, and Robin and Aqualad paused mid-spar.

"I have a new mission for you." Batman's voice was as solemn as ever as he pulled up a photograph on the computer screen. It was a familiar demonic-looking boy, his pale skin almost a translucent blue in the dim lighting of a rooftop. An orange cat with tiger-like stripes stood proudly by his side. "My intel tells me that Klarion the Witch Boy has traveled to a magical boarding school in the United Kingdom to recruit dark magic users. The details are unclear, but Klarion and Teekl are most likely disguised as a student and his pet cat. Your job is to go in undercover as students and figure out who Klarion is masquerading as."

"A magical boarding school… Really?" Kid Flash interrupted. "How are we supposed to fit in there? Won't they expect us to know how to do magic?"

"I thought you didn't believe in magic," Artemis whispered.

Batman fixed the young speedster with an irritated glare. "Zatara has kindly aggreed to allow young Zatanna to accompany you on this mission and this mission alone. She, and Aqualad, will be providing all of the magic necessary." The top hat sporting magician did not look all too happy with the arrangement, but he kept silent.

The young Atlantean nodded; although it had been a couple years since his studies at the Conservatory of Sorcery, he sometimes missed his studies. He was even somewhat excited to have the chance to learn magic again. "Can you tell us more about this culture so we'll have an easier time fitting in?"

As resident magical expert, Zatara took center stage for the moment. "The British wizarding world is very isolated and secretive. I only know so much because an old acquaintance of mine happens to be the headmaster at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry…"

The Team listened intently as Zatara explained the intricacies of Hogwarts castle, describing individual classes and common dressing styles. Everyone cringed when they heard about the school uniform consisting of drab black cloaks, but Artemis pointed out that it would at least be an improvement for Wally.

As soon as Batman let out a gruff cough, the teens were reminded of the dark knight's presence, and they snapped back to attention. "Tomorrow, Zatara will be taking you all to London to shop for school supplies. From there, you will stay there until the school starts for the term, so pack everything that you need."

"My friend has informed us that electronics do not work at the school, so there is no need to pack any," Zatara added, matter-of-factly.

"Nooooooooo!" Robin gasped, grabbing his wrist computer with his other gloved hand. "What am I going to do? I'm no longer whelmed! I'm completely underwhelmed."

"I just can't wait to get a magic wand!" Megan jumped up and down, clapping her hands excitedly. Conner stood behind her, a slight smile coming to his lips at her cuteness.

Wally nodded emphatically. "Yeah, Megan, wands are just the coolest. Of course, they're probably holographic devices…"

"Stop being such a geek, Wally! If you still can't honestly admit to believing in magic after we find Klarion, who happens to be a _witch _boy, at a magic school, then you can say whatever you want," said Artemis, rolling her eyes.

"Artemis is right. You need to keep a more open mind. You could offend the wizards at the school with this behavior, and it would surely blow our cover! Also, you are well aware that I have personal experience with sorcery." When Aqualad asserted his leadership, everyone listened, and Batman almost half-smiled.

Immediately finding himself deflated, Wally trudged away, glaring at Artemis. Despite having witnessed magic with his own two eyes, he would never admit to her that he had been wrong. Artemis was listening to Aqualad speak, but she soon felt a pair of eyes boring through her, and she turned to scowl at Wally. He smiled, thinking about how funny she looked with that expression, and her face softened.

Then Miss Martian asked the question everyone else had pushed to the back of their minds, "What about school school?" While magic school sounded fun, she enjoyed being a bumblebee and didn't want to miss cheer practice. The school would notice if she and Conner were away for an extended period of time.

Batman gave her an "are you doubting Batman?" look, which the Team took to mean that he had it covered. Robin was used to missing school and having his mentor handle it, and most of the others didn't care as long as they didn't have to do schoolwork. Out of all of them, Kid Flash was the only one who looked like he was about to argue, but at the last minute, he decided that magic was worth it as long as it meant no real school.

Aqualad began handing out supplementary orders, and by the time he was done, Batman had mysteriously disappeared. Zatara bid goodbye, and everyone dispersed to pack their bags. Robin and Artemis left for Gotham, and Wally went back to Central City. Most of his surface clothes were already in the cave, so Aqualad was set, and Conner and Megan and all of their belongings called the cave home, so they just had to pack them in suitcases.

The next day, after Wally finally arrived at the cave—his mom had given him the longest lecture—the Team was finally ready to go on their first extended undercover mission. Everyone was dressed in their civilian garb, and Megan had altered her skin tone. Robin was slightly disappointed that Batman hadn't come to see them off, but he did have other League responsibilities after all, and Zatara was there—with Zatanna.

"Hi, Zatanna!" Robin called, slipping next to her.

"Hey, boy wonder. I almost didn't recognize you without the cape." She smiled at him, sweetly, and he felt his heart flutter doing some acrobatics inside him.

"It's been so long! I wanted to get in touch with you, but Batman said you were grounded!"

"Still chalant, I see."

A light smirk in Robin's direction did nothing to help the butterflies in his stomach, but he lightly played along. "I was trying to play it cool, but apparently I'm no good at being nonchalant. Guess I'll just have to settle for being chalant."

Zatanna smiled sweetly at the younger boy. "I'm excited to be going on another mission with you guys. I had fun last time, despite how it turned out."

"So, do you go to a magic school?" Robin asked curiously.

"No, I'm home schooled. The magic my father has and I have is a family thing. Our magic is different than the wizards' at the school, but I'll do my best to disguise it."

By now, the other members of the Team had migrated over and were listening to Zatanna speak. Robin was disappointed at having to share her attention, but he kept his game face on. Artemis was staring at Wally, trying to gauge whether or not he would deny the existence of magic in front of Zatanna.

Zatara approached the young teenagers seeing that they were eager to leave. He muttered an incantation, "NodnoL ni nordluaC ykaeL eht ot su tropelet," and a weird sensation fell over all of them. They were yanked forward, and then jerked back, most of them landing on their feet. After all, they were quite used to teleportation, and Zatara's magic was similar to the League's teleporter, if not smoother.

"There's no League teleportation point in London?" Aqualad questioned, unsure why the League would neglect to place a teleportation station in one of the world's largest cities. He eyed the dark, dingy pub in front of him, the words "Leaky Cauldron" hanging from a small, rickety sign overhead. It seemed like this was their destination. Had Zatara meant for them to arrive there?

A guilty smile passed across Zatara's face. "There is, but I prefer my own method of transportation." He mentally tallied the Team members and satisfied that they were all there, he gestured to the door of the Leaky Cauldron. "Come on children, let's go inside."

"You've got to be kidding me!" Wally exclaimed. "It's clearly abandoned! Look at it! The windows and the door are boarded up, the poster on the door says that it's condemned, and there is no way to enter!" Conner, Megan, Robin, and even Artemis all nodded in agreement. They could only see a dilapidated, obviously vacant building.

Zatara smoothed out his tuxedo, not bothering to hide his annoyance at Kid Flash's skepticism. "The British wizarding world is hiding in plain site. There is an enchantment surrounding this very building. Era ylurt yeht woh rof sgniht ees sdneirf gnuoy ym tel." The words came out quickly and fluidly, and a light bulb went off in Robin's head.

"You're just speaking backwards! How do you come up with the inverted words so quickly? And can you vert something?" Robin's words fell to deaf ears because at that exact moment, their perception of the tiny building began altering, as if a veil had been lifted from over their eyes.

"Huh," was all Wally could say, as a tiny pub replaced the abandoned building. He dashed forward, pulling open the door and charging inside. The pub smelled dank and dusty, mixed with the scent of strong alcohol, and Wally was taken aback by how large the pub appeared from the inside. Zatara, already sick of babysitting, and the rest of the Team followed Wally into the Leaky Cauldron. Their day clothes suddenly felt extremely out of place; everyone was either wearing long, flowing robes or oddly mismatched normal clothes.

The toothless face of a wizened old man greeted them from behind the counter. "Are you here to shop in Diagon Alley?" he asked, his beady eyes surveying the group.

"Yes, we are," Aqualad answered, "but first, we would like to arrange some accommodations for a couple nights."

"Yes, of course. There are two-bed rooms and single-bed rooms. How many rooms will you need?"

Counting eight people, Aqualad said, "Four, but is there any way you can add an extra bed to one room?"

"It is fine," Zatara said, "Zatanna and I can share a room."

The young black-haired teen rolled her eyes and mouthed no to Aqualad. The Atlantean turned towards the innkeeper, waiting for an answer. He nodded, and guided them upstairs to their rooms. Robin and Wally dragged their bags into the first room; Conner and Kaldur claimed the second; Artemis, Megan, and Zatanna went into the three-bed room; and Zatara commandeered the lone one-bed room.

Artemis dive-bombed onto the closest bed to the door, and once the door shut behind the girls, she turned to her roommates. "Was anyone else super-creeped out by the guy?" she asked.

* * *

><p>A lanky redheaded man hurried down the steps of the pub and out the back door. Zatara ushered the team after him, and they emerged in a small courtyard, blocked off by a solid brick wall. The wizard glanced back at them warily, and then whipped out a wand, tapping various bricks. When he finished, the wall began folding in on itself, forming an entranceway.<p>

"Whoa!" Wally breathed out; behind his sunglasses, Robin's eyes widened; Aqualad smiled; while Superboy remained stoic; and Megan let out a small squeak. Artemis's eyes narrowed in suspicion then flickered over to where Wally was standing, mouth agape. Now let him try denying the existence of magic.

A beautiful walkway full of bustling movement and quaint little shops lay before them. The row of shops advertised different magical items, and at the far end of the street, a tall, marble white bank towered over them.

Zatara followed Superboy's blue-eyed gaze over to the bank. "Don't worry. That's where we are headed first."

Wally was keeping silent. He didn't want to open his mouth and say something foolish that would reveal that he actually did believe in magic, especially now, with Artemis's eyes boring right into him, so he shifted uncomfortably instead. He wasn't exactly comfortable staying still anyway.

When they entered Gringotts, Megan began squealing about how adorable the goblins were to Conner, while Wally just stared at them in disgust. In his opinion, they were just creepy, little monsters. Artemis smiled at Wally's discomfort and started to pull the speedster towards the small creatures.

Zatara exchanged the money Batman gave him for the wizarding currency, and then he turned to bring the kids back outside, so they could start shopping. That is when he realized that there were only five teenagers inside the bank. Robin and his daughter were missing. "Aqualad!" he shouted, brusquely. "Where are Robin and Zatara?"

As the leader, Kaldur's face paled. Had he really lost a member of his team? He did a head count, coming up one person short. "They must have gone into one of the shops!" He rushed out of the bank, leaving Zatara in charge of the rest of the Team.

He spotted Robin and Zatanna in front of Quality Quidditch Supplies, mixed in with a large crowd of school-aged kids. The mass of people had gathered around a…broom. Kaldur raised an eyebrow, coughing to get his friends' attention.

Robin looked up to find his leader standing behind him, looking quite irritated. "Hi, Kaldur! Look at that beautiful broomstick."

All Kaldur could see was a broom, albeit with a sleek, nicely polished, dark handle. "Do they fly around on these?" he asked.

Robin nodded enthusiastically. "Can I get this one?"

Kaldur's eyes flitted over this particular broom, and then over to the window display, where he saw dozens of others. "This one seems quite expensive. Why not that one over there?" he asked, gesturing a less shiny broom.

A young boy who was standing nearby overheard Kaldur's comment and looked up at him, shock covering his face. "That's blasphemy! This is the Firebolt, only the newest, fastest broom on the market!"

At Robin's wide grin, Kaldur could only sigh deeply.

Author's Note: This is my first crossover, so reviews will be very much appreciated.

Next chapter: The team arrives at Hogwarts and gets sorted. Will they meet Fifth year!Harry?


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: The new episode on Saturday inspired me to write this new chapter. Hopefully the episodes keep coming. It's hard to get motivation when there haven't been new episodes in months.

If anyone is interested, I'm looking for a Beta reader. Preferably someone who has writing experience and good ideas for YJ/HP, although I do know where I'm going with this. If you're interested, drop me a PM or a review! Thanks!

Chapter 2

King's Cross Station  
>JANUARY 3, 10:23 WET<p>

"Do I really need this?" Wally spouted, fingering the long stick, his wand, holly and unicorn hair and 13 ½ inches. "It's just a twig."

Raising her eyebrows, Artemis plucked the wand from his fidgeting fingers. "Didn't you see the sparks when you were waving it around?"

"Holographic projector wired through the wood." He stared at the stick again, as if sheer willpower could convince himself of the statement's veracity.

After a moment of staring, he reached forward to take his wand from the archer's grasp, but her stone cold gaze stopped him in his tracks. "You're being really insensitive, Wally," she spat out, "How do you think Zatara and Zatanna feel when you deny the existence of magic?"

How would he feel if someone tried to say superspeed was not real? He probably wouldn't even care. As long as he knew it existed, he would be fine with it. "How would you feel if someone denied the existence of arrows?" he retorted. Artemis fixed Wally with a bewildered look and backed away slowly. Oh right, he hadn't said that last part out loud. Feeling oddly disappointed at her departure, Wally hadn't realized that she left without returning his stick.

Now that Wally was standing alone, the youngest member of their team came bounding over. "It's not fair!" Robin exclaimed, grabbing Wally's wand from Artemis's nimble fingers on his way over. "This really is just a piece of wood to Artemis, Conner, and me! Why is the person that is so anti-magic one of the most compatible with magic?"

Wally shrugged and snatched the wand back from the boy wonder. "I'll turn you into a frog if you don't stop bothering me!"

"Aha! So you admit that there is magic!" Zatanna smirked as she approached the two boys. Wally rolled his eyes, and her smile faltered. "My dad has one last thing to tell us before we go, and the train is about to leave, so hurry up," she said.

"You're talking to Kid Flash here, the fastest man alive!" He supersped over to where Zatara was standing about twenty feet away.

Zatanna turned to Robin and mouthed, "Since when?"

The boy wonder shook his head slowly, trying not to laugh, but his boyish cackle escaped anyway. The two of them made their way over to where Zatara had begun to speak.

"It is not necessary to use aliases in the mission. Everyone has permission to use their real name, except Robin, who will be going as Robin Kent, Superboy's younger brother. And don't fear Klarion the Witch Boy discovering your secret identities. The nature of magic allows the powerful bearer to see more and know more than the average being. I'm afraid that if Klarion wanted to know who were, he has power enough to do so. But your identities are likely of no significance to him. You are, after all, the same person in and out of the costume. You have the same aura. Even so, be wary around those you suspect to be the Witch Boy in disguise. He probably won't reveal himself; you will likely need to make the first move, but be wary all the same. Contact me if you encounter any issues. That is all." Zatara dismissed the teens to the train, and his daughter walked over to give her father one last embrace.

"I'll miss you, dad," she whispered, "Owl me everyday."

He ended the hug, gripping her tightly by her shoulders and looking straight into her eyes. "Z, be careful. I do not fully trust these adolescents. Only Aqualad is not a child, but he has his hands full with watching over the other children. Don't get too attached to them, Zatanna. I don't expect to be allowing you on another adventure anytime soon. Take care of yourself."

Grudgingly, she nodded, and Zatara kissed her softly on the forehead, watching as his teenage daughter ran off to join the rest of the Team on the Hogwarts Express. Minutes later, he gazed sadly as the gleaming, red train exited the station.

* * *

><p>Hogwarts Express<p>

JANUARY 3, 12:53 WET

M'gann listened to the rhythmic sounds of the train rushing along the track, and she leaned in closer to her stoic boyfriend. Her eyes were closed, and she could easily be mistaken for asleep, but she was consciously resting her head on Connor's shoulder. By now, she was sure that everyone on the Team except Wally knew about their relationship. And with Wally's selective attention, he probably wouldn't notice anyway.

"Are we there yet?" Wally asked for about the billionth time in the span of an hour and a half. He was sitting on the other side of the compartment, next to Robin, who was skimming a thick tome called _Hogwarts: A History _with Zatanna_. _Wally was reasonably sure that they were only looking at the pictures.

"Yes," Artemis said, her voice dripping with sarcasm. For the duration of the train ride, she had been trying, but failing, to fall asleep. Every time she was about to drift off, Wally would wake her up.

"Really?" the speedster burst out, leaping over to the window. He knocked into Aqualad, who looked up from _the Standard Book of Spells, Grade 6_, nearly at the end of it.

"Calm down, Wally. We will tell you when we arrive. Here, try reading your textbooks. You need to catch up to the other fifth years." Kaldur reached into his bag and handed the impatient redhead a copy of the _Standard Book of Spells, Grade 1_.

After staring at the book for a moment, Wally raised his eyebrows, and then turned back to the book. "Wait, did you really already finish books one through five, and why do I have to read a book for a first grader?"

Robin and Artemis made eye contact, grinned, and shouted out in unison, "Because you act like one!"

* * *

><p>Hogwarts' Great Hall<p>

JANUARY 3, 19:00 WET

The teens stood awkwardly off to the side, having been told to stay put by a very severe looking witch. The students of Hogwarts were organized into four long tables, and everyone was curious about the seven unfamiliar faces. No one ever showed up in the middle of the year. Every so often, students would glance over at one of the team members but would quickly divert their gaze once they made eye contact. This was true for all the students except one: a silvery-blond haired Slytherin.

Draco Malfoy stared directly at Robin, a sneer forming at his lips and something akin to curiosity in his eyes. Only Artemis noticed the strange young man staring at her youngest teammate. "Maybe it's the sunglasses," she whispered into the boy wonder's ear, "People don't usually wear them inside, especially at night."

Before Robin could come up with a suitable retort, an odd croaking sound filled the room. It came from over at the staff table, but he couldn't see any stray toads or frogs sitting near the teachers. But maybe…

Wally nudged him painfully in the side. "Did someone transfigure that poor woman into a large, fluffy, pink toad?"

Robin followed the other boy's gaze over to the apparent source of the commotion: a rotund blob of a woman who had just risen to her feet. "What? Transfigure?"

"It's like magic-ese for transforming something."

"I figured that out from context. Where did you learn it?"

A mixture of pride and embarrassment brought a red flush to Wally's cheeks, clashing with his nearly orange hair. "I read about it in _the Standard Book of Spells, Grade 1_."

Kaldur gave the two teenagers a warning glance telling them to stop talking, as the toad-woman began speaking.

"It has come to my attention that Headmaster Dumbledore has some special individuals to introduce to us, exchange students hailing from the United States. Welcome to Hogwarts, young men and ladies, I am Professor Umbridge, the High Inquisitor, appointed by the Minister for Magic himself. I think we can get along very nicely as long as you follow each and every rule that the Ministry has decreed." She went into a long tirade about breaking school rules and the corresponding punishments, and she seemed to be enjoying herself. As her lips curled upward into a smile, the Team discovered that even her smile was toad like. And if her voice was anything to go by, each teen knew that they would not get along with her at all, for her voice was syrupy sweet, sickly sweet even, and underlain with pure evil.

"Okay… While that was a wonderfully stimulating speech, I believe it is now time to sort the exchange students," the severe witch said, glaring at Umbridge.

"Now, now, Minerva, I would like to extend a warm welcome to these students first." The tall, silver haired headmaster rose from his seat, his bright blue eyes twinkling. He shared some words of wisdom and a few small anecdotes, before the strict looking witch, now introduced as Professor McGonagall, began calling out their names one by one.

After the ratty old hat began singing, Wally started to wonder if it was somehow related to the Helmet of Fate. Maybe they were cousins or something. He'd be sure to ask when it was his turn.

"Crock, Artemis…"


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: The obligatory sorting chapter… I had a hard time deciding where to put everyone, but I was happy with each character's house in the end. There is a reason for each character, and since it's unlikely that the reasons will be revealed during the story, feel free to ask me if you're curious, or you can come up with your own headcanon.

I'll update soon, when AP testing is over, and in June (Once school's out) I'll start updating every week.

Chapter 3

Hogwarts Express

JANUARY 3, 14:21 WET

"Hmm… it seems like the students are sorted into four different houses based on personality type. Then they take classes with these students and live with them," Robin described, looking up from his copy of _Hogwarts: A History._

"What? You mean we might not be together?" Wally peered over Robin's shoulder at the book, after unsuccessfully trying to wrestle the book away from the boy wonder.

"I'm two years younger than you anyway. If we were in the same grade, I'd be worried!"

"So, Slytherin is for evil people, Gryffindor is for brave, adventurous people, Hufflepuff is for nice, loyal people, and Ravenclaw is for geniuses," Wally summarized for the rest of the team.

"What houses do you think everyone will be in?" Zatanna asked.

"Well, Artemis'll probably be in Slytherin." Wally stared at the archer, waiting for her reaction, but she just narrowed her eyes and said nothing.

"Wally!" Robin shouted, calling out his best friend. "Artemis isn't evil, and even so, the book doesn't actually say Slytherins are evil," he explained to his teammate. "They are, quote, 'cunning and ambitious'"

Raising her eyebrows, Artemis grinned at Wally. "I see…You think I'm cunning! I agree. I'm pretty crafty." She added a small wink for good measure.

"No!" Wally defended, "I just read between the lines! It says that most dark wizards come from Slytherin."

"But wizards don't even exist," Artemis retorted mockingly. She picked up _the Standard Book of Spells, Grade 2 _and tossed it straight at Wally's head, catching him off guard. He tried to throw it back at her, but Robin grabbed his wrist and shook his head, whispering that Wally should retaliate when she least expects it.

"Ooh! I want to be in Hufflepuff!" M'Gann exclaimed, clapping her hands together excitedly.

"Calm down," Kaldur ordered, "We are in close quarters, and it will do nothing to argue. Strategically, it will be an advantage for us all to be in different houses and years. Klarion's personality fits the Slytherin House very closely. Although that may be the very reason why it's unlikely he is a member of that house."

"Or maybe he expects us to think that he will hide in another house, when he really is in Slytherin," Conner grunted.

"Exactly," Kaldur nodded, "Which is why it would actually benefit our mission if you were to be sorted into Slytherin, Artemis."

Although Artemis did not want to be stuck in a house of assholes, she had no intention of challenging her leader's orders, so she resigned herself to a mission's worth of misery. She felt _the Standard Book of Spells, Grade 2, _collide with the side of her head, and she slumped lower in her seat.

* * *

><p>Hogwarts' Great Hall<p>

JANUARY 3, 19:26 WET

Artemis marched over to the stool with as much confidence as she could muster, sliding the tattered witch's hat onto her blonde hair. She had barely even placed the thing on her head, when it called out, "Gryffindor!" After a moment's hesitation and sparing a long glance in Kaldur's direction, Artemis made her way over to the table that had erupted in raucous cheers.

A cheerful girl with flaming red hair that reminded Artemis of Barbara, her friend from school, immediately waved her over. "Hi, Artemis! I'm Ginny Weasley. Welcome to Gryffindor!" She moved over to give Artemis a place to sit.

"Durham, Kal!" The deputy headmistress's stern voice called out, shushing the rowdy Gryffindor table. Kaldur approached the stool stoically, his expression remaining impassive until he put on the hat. At that moment, a slight contemplative frown appeared on his face. The hall was almost completely silent as all eyes were on Kaldur, but Artemis let curiosity get the best of her.

She leaned over to the girl next to her. "Ginny, what's happening? Doesn't the hat just plop on your head and tell you where to go?"

The redhead chuckled. "It's only immediate for some people. The sorting hat usually takes time to look inside your head before it decides where you belong. Sometimes it even takes a couple minutes, but that's rare. It should be done soon."

Sure enough, right after the words had come out of Ginny's mouth, the sorting hat yelled, "Ravenclaw!" and Kaldur joined the blue and bronze table. Artemis wasn't too surprised because many of the students at that table looked almost as serious as the ever calm leader.

"Kent, Conner!"

As Conner sat down on the stool meant for eleven-year-old children, Ginny took one look at the permanent scowl etched on the teen of steel's face and whispered, "He looks like he could be the posterwizard for Slytherin."

Artemis raised a slender, blonde eyebrow, but made no comment. Back at the stool, no sooner had Conner placed the hat on his head, than it called out, "Hufflepuff!"

The table of yellow and black clad students sat stunned for a moment, before a loud wave of cheering roared through the hall. One young Hufflepuff hollered "I think we've found ourselves a new Beater!" at the top of his lungs, and Artemis found herself laughing along, despite having no clue what the boy was talking about. Each house seemed to have its own sense of camaraderie, except one: the silver and green table, a table full of scowling and leering faces.

"Don't mind them," Ginny said, following her gaze, "The Slytherins are just irritable because they've lost a perfectly good Beater."

"Kent, Robin!"

The slim acrobat was basically the physical opposite of the half-kryptonian clone, and Artemis had to wonder how they were going to spin that brothers angle, as she watched Robin walk up to be sorted. From the trollish expression on his face, she could tell that his sorting was going to take a long time. The look on his face was almost reminiscent to Dick Grayson, the obnoxious freshman from Gotham Academy. She was beginning to feel pity for the sorting hat.

"Cousins?" Ginny questioned, looking from the boy on the stool to the one that had just been sorted.

"Something like that…" Artemis nodded, not taking her eyes off of Robin. She had a bad feeling about this.

"Why is he wearing sunglasses inside at night?" A lanky red haired boy asked from down the table.

"My brother, Ron," Ginny mouthed, rolling her eyes.

"It's the newest style back in the U.S.," Artemis explained, "You should try it some time."

The toad woman cleared her throat at the students. "Please pay attention to the sorting ceremony. You may return to your talking after it has concluded."

Absolutely no one listened to her commands, and the decibel level in the great hall rose after her announcement. The students did not quiet down until the sorting hat shouted, "Slytherin!"

Robin leapt off the stool and bounded over towards the Slytherin table with a huge grin on his face. He sat down next to the boy with the platinum blond hair and thin, sallow face, and began engaging him in unreciprocated, animated conversation.

Ginny gazed after him, eyes wide. "I think that may be the only Slytherin that I've ever genuinely wanted to meet."

"Morse, Megan."

Half skipping, half flying over to the stool, Megan gladly put the sorting hat on her head. Artemis could tell that she was having a telepathic conversation with the hat and briefly wondered if the hats on Mars were telepathic too.

Megan's sorting took the longest, probably because of her chat with the hat, but the sorting hat finally decided on "Slytherin!" and Megan jovially skipped over to join her new classmates.

The entire hall was stunned as the excitable, buoyant girl joined the Slytherin table. All of the Slytherins glared at the sorting hat, wondering if it had lost its marbles, while Megan cheerfully introduced herself to the table.

Artemis eyed Megan critically. She wouldn't have pegged the Martian as overly cunning or ambitious, but there had been moments where she had wondered if there was something darker lurking under her cheery exterior.

"I would have pegged her as a Hufflepuff and that other boy as a Slytherin," Ginny commented, looking between the sulking Conner and the smiley Megan.

"Conner wouldn't be so sulky if she had been sorted into Hufflepuff too," Artemis explained, adding offhandedly, "They're dating."

Swallowing her surprise, Ginny looked back at the two lovebirds, this time noticing the small glances they kept throwing in the other's direction. "If they're in the same year, at least they'll have classes together." She turned her gaze to a spot further down the Gryffindor table.

"I see how it is…" Artemis nudged Ginny with her elbow, smirking.

By the time McGonagall had finished saying, "West, Wally," the speedster in question was already sitting on the stool with the sorting hat on his head.

After a little over a moment, the sorting hat shouted, "Gryffindor!" and the table around Artemis welcomed Wally with cheering and clapping. Grinning excitedly, Wally ran over to sit next to Artemis. She felt a smile appear on her face, but immediately wiped it off when Wally noticed.

Smirking, Wally wrapped his arm around her shoulder and slid into the seat between her and Ginny. "I guess we'll be seeing a lot of each other now!"

Artemis peeled his arm off her shoulder, but as she tried to glare into his green eyes, she felt her gaze soften, and she barely even noticed when Zatanna was sorted into Gryffindor too.

* * *

><p>I want some input on pairings:<p>

Definite: Conner/Megan

Wally/Artemis Spitfire

Possible:

Dick/Zatanna

Pansy Parkinson/Draco/Zatanna/Dick rectangle

Kaldur/anyone

Kaldur/Hermione

Wally/Artemis/Neville triangle

Wally, Artemis and Draco or Harry triangle

Ginny/Harry

Harry/Zatanna

Klarion/Zatanna

Klarion/Ginny/Harry

Neville/Zatanna

Any requests?

*Preview for next chapter: Tim (Robin), Jaime (Blue Beetle), and Cassie (Wonder Girl) are sent on a reconnaissance mission to Hogwarts to find out what the Team did when they disappeared for 16 hours during their mission five years earlier.


	4. Chapter 4

Hogwarts' Dungeons

JANUARY 2, 9:52 WET

Klarion stirred the contents of his cauldron carefully, catching glimpses of his reflection in the dark liquid. The previous night, the professors had announced that a group of exchange students from the United States would be joining the school shortly. Klarion's mind immediately jumped to the Justice League, and he began stirring increasingly vigorously.

"Snape said that you're supposed to stir at a rate of ten cycles per minute until it becomes a deep purple," the student next to him whispered. "You're stirring too quickly."

It was too late. When Klarion looked back down at his potion, the substance had coalesced into globular, orangish brown slush. The potions master, Snape, walked past and observed Klarion's cauldron with a look of disdain.

"This is a bad omen, isn't it?" he asked Teekl, who was seated peacefully on his lap.

* * *

><p>Hogwarts' Great Hall<p>

JANUARY 3, 19:00 WET

Klarion frowned deeply. Seven familiar faces stood in the Great Hall, waiting to be sorted. When he had first heard about the new arrivals, he had certain expectations. While he had to admit that he had expected the teen heroes to come in disguise, maybe with some enchantments to appear incognito, he wasn't too surprised to see them standing there in the flesh. What audacity.

Their appearance wasn't too troubling to the witch boy. He just needed to change some plans and work around their interference. They were about to be assigned to houses, and Klarion was certain that they would want to distribute agents to each house. However, the sorting hat based its decisions on personality, not the desire of the person being sorted. Furthermore, many of the heroes showed absolutely no promise in the mystic arts. Klarion felt the corners of his lips twist into an odd sort of smile. Across from him, one of his dorm mates eyed him and inched away in the opposite direction.

He watched closely as the heroes were sorted. Somehow, he managed to be surprised by the sorting. Despite Robin's infuriatingly obnoxious personality, Klarion had never expected the boy wonder to be a Slytherin. There was something too cheerful and optimistic about him. On the other hand, the sickeningly sweet Martian was perfect snake material. There was something about her... Now, the biggest surprise was the sullen teen of steel. Nothing about his personality or mannerisms screamed Hufflepuff.

At least he was one step ahead of the teen heroes. He knew who they were and where they were, while to everyone else, Klarion appeared to be just another Hogwarts , he wondered if it would be to obvious if he tried to befriend the teen heroes.

The plan was simple: he needed to recruit the most powerful and talented students to the side of the Light. The Light could always use the assistance of more magic, returns Light would help the wizards in return. However, Klarion was beginning to have second thoughts. The Hogwarts students were quite unimpressive. They were nowhere near as powerful as Klarion or any magic users he had encountered previously. He chuckled hollowly, imagining what would happen to the teen heroes if he imagined his mission. They would be on a wild goose chase.

Narrowing his eyes, Klarion stroked his familiar, Teekl. The familiar was also deep in disguise, and the new and unfamiliar texture felt odd to Klarion's long, thin fingers. He was almost familiar with his own disguise at this point, but he was having difficulty socializing with the other students. He didn't have much in common with the boy wizards and girl witches of the school. For some reason, none of them ever brought their pets to class or meals. They were such amateurs. They were so young. Despite having the appearance of a child, Klarion had a lot of experience being a witch boy, many times an average person's lifetime. He fancied himself quite good at it.

The girl sitting next to him elbowed him gently. "You seem very introspective today. Are you all right?"

Klarion stopped stirred his mashed potatoes into paste and looked at the girl curiously. She always tried to make conversation with him, and he had to be grateful for that. He loved talking, and recently, he had only had Teekl with whom to converse. "Something seems off about those students. Hogwarts never gets mid year transfers. Think they may be death eaters. What do you think?"

The girl pursed her lips, turning to her other side, where one of the students in question sat. The girl had probably been friends with the teenager that Klarion had replaced just before the star of the school year. Fortunately, no one had been close enough with the student to notice that he wasn't exactly himself. The girl hadn't even noticed that Klarion didn't know her name.

A few moments had passed, and the girl still hadn't answered, so Klarion interrupted her thoughts. "Never mind. I'm probably being paranoid."

"You've been acting a bit off lately. Are you sure you're all right?"

Klarion froze momentarily and eyed the girl, but she didn't seem to be suspicious. Her face was filled with concern, misguided concern. "I'm telling you, I'm fine," he responded.

"Is it stress?" the girl persisted, "This is your O.W.L. year. You can't let the stress get to you."

Author's note: I realize that this is a short chapter, but it was hard to write from Klarion's perspective while keeping his "identity" a secret. So far, all you know is that Klarion's a 5th year student who has a pet. Klarion could be anyone.

Any requests for the main character of the next chapter?


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Gryffindor Common Room

JANUARY 10, 21:14 WET

Harry plopped down onto the sofa next to the fireplace and sighed. He'd finally finished that potions essay after hours of work and had left Ron in the library scrambling to finish his own.

Neville, who was scribbling furiously on a sheet of parchment, didn't seem to notice that he was no longer alone.

"That potions essay…" Harry commiserated, shaking his head.

Startled, the round-faced boy sat completely upright, and his quill slipped out of his fingers and onto the floor. The two boys made eye contact, and the raven-haired teen felt a sudden searing pain shoot through his forehead.

Breaking eye contact, Harry tenderly applied pressure to his temples. "You're not hiding Voldemort on the other side of your head, are you?"

The other boy looked at him quizzically for a moment letting out a nervous chuckle and shaking his head.

* * *

><p>Gryffindor fifth year boys' dormitory<p>

JANUARY 10, 22:56 WET

Harry glanced around the room, glad to find that it was nearly empty save for Ron, who was sitting on the floor next to Harry's bed, and the redheaded American transfer, who looked like he could use some homework help from Hermione. "Something's wrong with Neville."

"Oh?" Ron replied. "I hadn't noticed."

"Earlier, I was speaking to him in the common room, and when I said Voldemort's name, he had no reaction at all!"

Ron flinched, and then narrowed his eyes. "That is suspicious, but still, it is OWL year, so maybe Neville's too distracted to listen to everything you say. Besides, you have enough to worry about without adding Neville Longbottom to the list."

Over on the other side of the room, Wally's listened to the conversation intently. This Neville kid was a fifth year Gryffindor, which put Wally in the prime spying position, but he still needed to tell Artemis everything he'd heard. He flushed with embarrassment; his own thoughts were betraying him. He needed to let the rest of the team know what he had learned.

"What's the lesson for next week's DA meeting?" Ron asked. "I like to know in advice, so I can prepare a bit and not look like a fool."

"Shh." Harry kicked Ron lightly, and then gestured at the other fifth year in the room. No longer doing any work, Wally was gazing at the wall unfocusedly. Ron mentally reprimanded himself for talking about the DA in the presence of a non-member.

In all honesty, Wally had been about to dismiss the DA as some boring academic club, but since Harry and Ron had chosen to be secretive about it once they remembered that someone else was in the room, Wally decided that the DA merited some future investigation. He briefly wondered whether Artemis was in the common room, before shaking off his silly grin and deciding to go look for Robin instead.

However, once Wally stepped into the Gryffindor common room, he realized that he had no clue where the Slytherin dormitory was located, and he decided that even if he did know, he probably wouldn't want to go inside. Plus, unlike his mentor Barry, he couldn't vibrate through walls without exploding them, and he was sure even the dimwitted Crabbe and Goyle would notice if half of their common room wall blew off.

He was about to head to sleep when a familiar blonde waved him over. Sitting in the far corner were Artemis and Zatanna.

"I was just telling Zatanna here that you and I are so lucky that the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor is a terrible teacher who doesn't let the class use magic. We fit in so well in that class. Charms is the only class that isn't going so well. In Transfiguration, I usually distract that Hermione girl while Wally switches our un-transfigured objects with her transfigured ones. She gets so flustered, it's hilarious."

Zatanna giggled and Wally couldn't help but smile.

* * *

><p>Gryffindor Common Room<p>

JANUARY 10, 21:09 WET

Klarion scratched another name off his list. The Slytherins were certainly eager to show off for the Light, but none had impressed the witch boy enough to earn that privilege. Even the most talented witches and wizards were slow and clumsy. The Malfoy boy had seemed promising enough at first, but he was years away from being very useful. If any Slytherin ever fought the annoying team of young heroes, the speedster would nab the wand out of the wizard's hand and render him useless in five seconds flat.

"They wouldn't even make useful henchmen, would they, Teekl?"

The familiar let out a strangled croak, and Klarionreleased Teekl from his grip. Transformed into a toad, Teekl would no longer be so useful in a fight but had picked up a new talent for disappearing at any time.

Klarion had briefly considered striking up a partnership with Voldemort himself, instead of bothering with children, but their last encounter hadn't ended well at all. That, combined with the Light's desire to keep the Junior Justice League occupied while enacting their true plans brought Klarion to Hogwarts.

Klarion only had real hopes for one particular student: Hermione Granger. Talented and intelligent, she of all Hogwarts students had the skills to pose a threat to the Justice League and to join the Light. Unfortunately, from Klarion'sassessment, she was unlikely to betray her ideals, which meant that Klarion would either need trick her into believing the Light was good or find a different target for recruitment.

"Now I see why we took the name Light instead of calling ourselves the Dark," he whispered to himself.


End file.
